¿Quien eres?
by yurira
Summary: Capitulo 4- Espero que les guste, a porcierto estoy haciendo una VOTACION de como seria la MAMA de NARUTO, para poder seguir escribiendo la historia,lean el fic¡¡ saludos¡¡
1. Capitulo 1

Quien eres

Era un día calido, el sol entraba hasta en los más profundos rincones de Konoha. Naruto se dirigía a las afueras de Konoha para entrenar con Jiraya, por lo que se tenía que dar prisa porque se había levantado tarde, aparte de que Jiraya le iba a enseñar un nuevo jutsu. Pero Tsunade le mando hablar con un anbu, el cual lo desvio de su camino. Al llegar Naruto al despacho de la Hokage noto la que el anbu no se iba (como normalmente lo hacen). Realmente no sabia de quien se trataba, pero sospechaba de que ese anbu fuese Saske, el cual, junto con Neji se habían graduado hace 4 meses. Regreso la mirada a Tsunade la cual indico al anbu que saliera de la habitación. El anbu parecía que miraba a Naruto seriamente, pero no lo sabia porque llevaba una mascara ( lógico, no?xD)

Tsunade trago saliva y empezó –Naruto, siéntate por favor- bajo la mirada lentamente decepcionada de si misma al no poder decir lo que realmente quería. Naruto miro fijamente a Tsunade tratando de descifrar lo que sentía, pero esta comenzó hablar.

Naruto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y prosiguió –algo que tuvimos que decirte antes de que pasases la prueba de jounin- miro a Naruto con miedo, al cual Naruto no le encontraba un porque, pero este empezó hablar –Tsunade-sama pero la prueba fue hace casi un año- Tsunade no sabia por donde empezar, le daba miedo que Naruto se enojase con ella por lo que le iba a decir, pero lo mas importante, es que iba hacer, ((Tsunade-in)se iba a ir en su busca, o no le importaría que le pasase, pero no fue su culpa, que ago?). Naruto ya no era el pequeño niño desastroso enamorado de Sakura, sino un gran jounin enamorado de Hinata HyugaxD (misión imposible, pero que quieren que haga?), pero a pesar de eso el no sabia muchas cosas acerca de su vida personal (suena raro pero así es la vida, je xp) y eso Tsunade lo tenia muy presente.

Tsunade decidió a empezar hablar –Naruto, lo se, se que fueron hace casi un año, pero nadie pudo decírtelo, nadie se atrevió…- termino casi susurrando, y un silencio frió adorno la habitación, pero Tsunade dispuesta a decírselo prosiguió –Naruto, tu debes saber la verdad, ya eres mayor de edad, así que debes saberlo….debes saber que tu- Tsunade fue interrumpida por Jiraya, que venia molesto con Naruto, gritando mil cosas y maldiciéndolo – **Naruto donde estabas tengo mas de media hora buscándote pensé que te habías ido a comer y no me habías avisado¡¡¡, maldito NATO¡¡¡ **- Jiraya solo le decía Nato a Naruto cuando estaba molesto con el, aparte que lo hacia para molestar a Naruto. Tsunade observo a Jiraya con una mirada acecina (con varias indirectas implícitas, de LARGATE). Jiraya no puso mucha atención (no puso atención) a Tsunade, y casi mata a Naruto ay mismo. Tsunade totalmente furica llamo a dos anbus para que se llevaran a Jiraya, este protestando y dando patadas como un niño chiquito pedía una explicación a Tsunade, la cual no respondió.¬¬

Tsunade tratando de recobrar valor iba a comenzar de nuevo –Naruto, siéntate, por favor- Lo había hecho de nuevo, no tubo el valor, pero era algo para empezar una plática. Iba a empezar pero fue interrumpida –Tsunade-sama… a que se refería con lo de la verdad, que es lo que me iba a decir?- Naruto achico toda la paja, para llegar al grano, pues su cara mostraba curiosidad en saberlo, pero Tsunade tenia miedo en que Naruto cambiara, el Naruto que sonreía sin importarle la situacion, el optimista, con el solo echo de cambiar era un buen motivo para tener miedo pues todo podia cambiar. Tsunade pararía estar tan indecisa que podía dejar que la suerte de arrancar los pétalos de una flor decidieran por ella, pero ella tenia que decírselo, o sino el se daría cuenta en tan solo un mes.


	2. Capitulo 2

Tsunade paresia estar tan indecisa que podía dejar que la suerte de arrancar los pétalos de una flor decidieran por ella, pero ella tenia que decírselo, o sino el se daría cuenta en tan solo un mes.

Capitulo 2

Pero Naruto debía saberlo antes de que ese día llegara, porque sino seria un golpe tremendamente fuerte, era mejor ir despacio. Tsunade prosiguió –Naruto, la verdad de la que te hablaba era de que tu tienes un familiar- se detuvo para observar la expresión de joven entonces se adentro a sus pensamientos ((Tsunade in) que va a pensar, acaso no le importara, después de todo el no sabe quien es, pero no debo de decírselo de un sopetón, le diré que mañana venga, que tengo que hacer algo muy importante)Tsunade dispuesta a poner su plan en marcha comenzó –Naruto sabes creo que- fue interrumpida por Naruto –Si lose tienes algo muy importante que hacer, nos vemos mañana- finalizo este ultimo y desapareció en una nube de polvo. Tsunade quedo impactada no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo le había leído sus pensamientos tan claramente, ahora tenia otro problema, no le dio tiempo de avisarle que no comentara nada de esto, pero no se atrevía a ir en su busca, no sabia que decirle si le preguntaba quien era ese familiar.

Jiraya entro de nuevo al despacho, pero esta vez miraba a Tsunade con una especie de inconformidad se sentó y pregunto - ¿Porque se lo as dicho?- Tsunade bajo la cabeza, era mas de lo que podía soportar, ya tenia el peso encima de no haber terminado de hablar con Naruto, y luego esto, era demasiado. Tsunade levanto la mirada asía Jiraya –Jiraya, tengo que decírselo, debe saberlo, y no soy nadie para ocultárselo, aparte solo falta un mes para que regrese- Jiraya solo pareció haberse molestado mas –Tsunade, solamente quiero aclarar una de tus dudas- Tsunade miro fijamente a Jiraya desconcertada al oírle –¿A que te refieres Jiraya?- Jiraya solamente sonrió –A lo que me refiero es que hace un mes le enseña a leer la mente de otras personas, así que si en algún momento pensaste en esa persona, Naruto ya debe de haberse enterado- Tsunade recordó lo que había pasado((Tsunade in) por eso Naruto sabia lo que le iba a decir, pero no recuerdo lo que pensé con exactitud, acaso Naruto ya sabe de quien estaba hablando?) Jiraya empezó hablar –Si lo mas seguro es que si, me tomare la molestia de darle el recado de no difundir la buena nueva, nos vemos- Jiraya se levanto de su asiento y se marcho.

Tsunade se quedo sola y desconcertada nuevamente, al parecer la idea de que le leyeran la mente no le gustaba mucho.

Jiraya salio en busca de Naruto, y al poco tiempo lo encontró en el puesto de ramen como si nada hubiera pasado. –Naruto tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- ((Jiraya in) Naruto sabes a lo que vengo, así que termina rápido la porción de ramen y nos vamos a tu casa) ((Naruto in) si esta bien pero déjame comer en paz). El señor del puesto simplemente observaba el intercambio de miradas, la cual ya tenia un buen rato.

Naruto empezó a comer su porción de ramen, término, pago y se fue con Jiraya a su departamento sin intercambiar miradas ni pensamientos. Al entrar Jiraya empezó a decir –Naruto, la Quinta me a enviado para decirte que todo lo que hablaste con ella no lo puedes comentar con nadie, ¿entiendes?-Naruto simplemente no respondió.

Jiraya sabia que era un golpe muy fuerte saber después de 18 años de vivir en total soledad que se tiene a un familiar, alguien que pudo estar cerca de el…


	3. Capitulo 3

ola es mi primer fic, se que soy mala asiendo esto, pero estaba inspirada, asi que lo hice, voy a tratar de aser el segundo capitulo rapido, porque aqui te deja en muchas dudas, pero me tengo que ir a dormir, esta historia trata de Naruto, y un pariente de el , (si, el tiene un pariente) el problema es que no saben como decircelo, y ahora Tsunade le tiene que decir a Naruto. manden reviews, aunque sea para decirme que la historia esta pesima pero envien, plisss (la mayor parte de la historia es inventada, mucha imaginacion)

Quien eres

Era un día calido, el sol entraba hasta en los más profundos rincones de Konoha. Naruto se dirigía a las afueras de Konoha para entrenar con Jiraya, por lo que se tenía que dar prisa porque se había levantado tarde, aparte de que Jiraya le iba a enseñar un nuevo jutsu. Pero Tsunade le mando hablar con un anbu, el cual lo desvio de su camino. Al llegar Naruto al despacho de la Hokage noto la que el anbu no se iba (como normalmente lo hacen). Realmente no sabia de quien se trataba, pero sospechaba de que ese anbu fuese Saske, el cual, junto con Neji se habían graduado hace 4 meses. Regreso la mirada a Tsunade la cual indico al anbu que saliera de la habitación. El anbu parecía que miraba a Naruto seriamente, pero no lo sabia porque llevaba una mascara ( lógico, no?xD)

Tsunade trago saliva y empezó –Naruto, siéntate por favor- bajo la mirada lentamente decepcionada de si misma al no poder decir lo que realmente quería. Naruto miro fijamente a Tsunade tratando de descifrar lo que sentía, pero esta comenzó hablar.

Naruto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y prosiguió –algo que tuvimos que decirte antes de que pasases la prueba de jounin- miro a Naruto con miedo, al cual Naruto no le encontraba un porque, pero este empezó hablar –Tsunade-sama pero la prueba fue hace casi un año- Tsunade no sabia por donde empezar, le daba miedo que Naruto se enojase con ella por lo que le iba a decir, pero lo mas importante, es que iba hacer, ((Tsunade-in)se iba a ir en su busca, o no le importaría que le pasase, pero no fue su culpa, que ago?). Naruto ya no era el pequeño niño desastroso enamorado de Sakura, sino un gran jounin enamorado de Hinata HyugaxD (misión imposible, pero que quieren que haga?), pero a pesar de eso el no sabia muchas cosas acerca de su vida personal (suena raro pero así es la vida, je xp) y eso Tsunade lo tenia muy presente.

Tsunade decidió a empezar hablar –Naruto, lo se, se que fueron hace casi un año, pero nadie pudo decírtelo, nadie se atrevió…- termino casi susurrando, y un silencio frió adorno la habitación, pero Tsunade dispuesta a decírselo prosiguió –Naruto, tu debes saber la verdad, ya eres mayor de edad, así que debes saberlo….debes saber que tu- Tsunade fue interrumpida por Jiraya, que venia molesto con Naruto, gritando mil cosas y maldiciéndolo – **Naruto donde estabas tengo mas de media hora buscándote pensé que te habías ido a comer y no me habías avisado�, maldito NATO�¡ **- Jiraya solo le decía Nato a Naruto cuando estaba molesto con el, aparte que lo hacia para molestar a Naruto. Tsunade observo a Jiraya con una mirada acecina (con varias indirectas implícitas, de LARGATE). Jiraya no puso mucha atención (no puso atención) a Tsunade, y casi mata a Naruto ay mismo. Tsunade totalmente furica llamo a dos anbus para que se llevaran a Jiraya, este protestando y dando patadas como un niño chiquito pedía una explicación a Tsunade, la cual no respondió.��

Tsunade tratando de recobrar valor iba a comenzar de nuevo –Naruto, siéntate, por favor- Lo había hecho de nuevo, no tubo el valor, pero era algo para empezar una plática. Iba a empezar pero fue interrumpida –Tsunade-sama… a que se refería con lo de la verdad, que es lo que me iba a decir?- Naruto achico toda la paja, para llegar al grano, pues su cara mostraba curiosidad en saberlo, pero Tsunade tenia miedo en que Naruto cambiara, el Naruto que sonreía sin importarle la situacion, el optimista, con el solo echo de cambiar era un buen motivo para tener miedo pues todo podia cambiar. Tsunade pararía estar tan indecisa que podía dejar que la suerte de arrancar los pétalos de una flor decidieran por ella, pero ella tenia que decírselo, o sino el se daría cuenta en tan solo un mes.


	4. Capitulo 4

Envien reviews para que describan a la madre de Naruto, color de ojos, color de piel, si es atla, cosas por el estilo, ya sabe, debe ser delgada pues era la jefa del escuadron anbu, envien reviews o como sse escriban, je xD

Capitulo 4

Naruto, lo que dijo Tsunade es verdad, tu madre no esta muerta, de echo acaba de terminar su trabajo como jefa del escuadrón anbu, y es por eso que regresa a Konoha, a vivir contigo…-

Naruto simplemente no lo podía creer, pero lo que no comprendía era porque le mintieron que había muerto si era un anbu, pues de lo que el sabia no era necesario ocultarle eso. – Tsunade ¿porque me mintieron innecesariamente? – ((Naruto in) No es justo que no me lo hayan dicho por ser el niño con el zorro de 7 colas) – No Naruto, te equivocas, no a sido por eso sino que…- Jiraya no continuo con lo que iba a decir. – Naruto… mira tu madre tubo que irse a una misión al extranjero, era una misión suicida, del rango A, y pues para esa misión era necesario una mujer, así que mas opción que la líder del escuadrón anbu¿comprendes? – termino Tsunade, al notar que Naruto no captaba la idea principal, " tu madre no esta muerta" así que seguía sentado sin hacer un solo movimiento. - ¿Cuándo regresa? – Susurro Naruto – a estado aquí desde hace casi una semana, creo que ya la conoces – Naruto quedo impactado por la respuesta de Tsunade a lo que rápidamente le empezó a responder

¿ A que diablos te… - Naruto no pudo continuar por que Kakashi entro a la habitación – Tsunade, Saske esta en el hospital siendo atendido por un anbu, pero necesita que tu vayasque porque, que le paso?- pregunto Tsunade saliendo de la habitación – Nos encontramos con Itachi y pues le gano la impulsividad- Naruto iba detrás de ellos con Jiraya –Jiraya como es? Y en verdad yo la conozco? – Jiraya no respondió – De que habla Naruto, Tsunade? – Kakashi pregunto bajando un poco la velocidad pues ya casi llegaban. – Se que fuiste un anbu, pero no es necesario que lo seas en este preciso momento- termino de hablar entrado al hospital seguida de Naruto. Jiraya se quedo afuera, Kakashi no entro con prisa, al revés entro serio sin expresión en el rostro. Se sentó en una banca y empezó a leer Come Come Paradise,

((Kakashi in) Es raro Itachi también uso el sharingan en Neji pero este no parece estar afectado en lo absoluto) –Es cierto Kakashi-sensei tienes razón Neji parece tener ningún daño psicológico, o algo por el estilo- Dijo Naruto con mucha naturalidad Ey Naruto – eh? – Se puedes saber porque te gusta oír los pensamientos de los demás? – Naruto se le quedo mirando con un signo de pregunta en la cara – A que se refiere Kakashi-sensei? – Me refiero a que haces leyendo mi mente? – Kakashi parecía estarse enfadando – A�¡ se refería a eso, mmm pues… yo estaba…- Naruto no sabia que decirle, siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba escuchando los pensamiento de los demás – Yo estaba practicando mi técnica, para controlar mi chakra y poder escuchar por mas tiempo, je- Naruto sabia que esa era una entupida excusa – Bueno si es para entrenar, pues no ay problema, pero trata de no practicar conmigo- termino la platica Kakashi. Naruto se dirigía al cuarto de Saske, y empezó a oír voces –Falta mucho?- era Sakura- No, no te preocupes, el va a estar bien.- Era Tsunade. Abrió la puerta y entro dentro del cuarto también se encontraba un anbu. ((Naruto in) que raro esa mascara se me hace familiar, tal vez sea Neji pues el y Saske son compañeros de equipo – al pensar en eso recordó las palabras de Kakashi-sensei- "Saske esta en el hospital siendo atendido por un anbu")

– Como va eso Tsunade?- Pregunto Naruto observando a su antiguo compañero de equipo –Va bien ya casi termino. El anbu se acerco y puso sus manos sobre Saske y le empezaron a brillar de color verde, al igual que Tsunade. Saske empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Tsunade se alejo y el anbu desapareció ((Naruto in) que raro no sabia que Neji sabia de esos poderes curativos) – Ey Saske, mas vale que controles tus impulsos cada ves que veas a tu hermano, siempre pasa lo mismo, terminas en el hospital, bueno tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, Naruto vamos- Naruto solo siguió a Tsunade. En la habitación Saske todavía no podía entender porque Naruto seguía rebasando su poder si el era un anbu y Naruto no. – Bueno Naruto, sabras quien es hasta en una semana- Tsunade se fue lentamente del Hospital. ((Naruto in) a que se referia con "creo que ya la conoces".

Envíen reviews �¡ pliss

Describan a la mama de Naruto, también la opinión del capitulo.

Si no les gusta el caitulo, envien un review con la descripcion de la mama de Naruto, usen su imaginacion.

Tambien pongan la opinion de si les gusta que hagan votacion para escribir la historia

Saludos y gracias por su cooperacion xD


End file.
